weneverlearnfandomcom-20200214-history
Sawako Sekijou
'Sawako Sekijou '(Sekijou Sawako, 関城紗和子) is the President of the Science Club and self-proclaimed best friend and rival of Rizu. Sekijou is in the same grade as Rizu and the other main characters. Appearance Sekijou has brown long straight hair.Manga Question 12 (p. 2). She has two distinct bangs and tied her hair on her back, sometimes ponytail or buns. Her eye color is purplish in the manga and reddish-brown in the anime. She is a bit shorter than Nariyuki,Manga Question 13 (p. 6). has a shapely figure,Manga Question 15 (p. 10).Manga Question 23 (p. 4). and average weight. Sekijou wears a white laboratory coat in almost all situations, even when she is at home, going outdoors, or hanging out with friends. She seldom wears casual wear without a white coat. Personality Sekijou is undisturbed being seen half-naked''Manga'' Question 15 (p. 14). or when wear revealing pajama by Nariyuki.Manga Question 23 (p. 7). Nariyuki comments that Sekijou is a sensitive person, as she is seen crying watching a romantic movie.Manga Question 29 (p. 10). She is quite serious in both academics and friendship, especially when Rizu is involved. Ability Sekijou is ranked 2nd in her class, just below Rizu.Manga Question 12 (p. 2). She excels in science, especially chemistry. As a Science Club member, she developed a new type of super glue that lasts for more than 15 hours. Sekijou is shown to be highly observant several times during the story, such as realizing Nariyuki's presence in the sauna''Manga'' Question 15 (p. 14).. Sekijou has good endurance, shown during her staying up until very late during the sleepover.Manga Question 23 (p. 17). She is also knowledgeable about literature, able to recognize Fumino's mumbling as a part of Rashomon (a literary work).Manga Question 23 (p. 19). She has a good understanding of male-female relationships, capable of deducing Rizu's affection to Nariyuki''Manga'' Question 12 (p. 18). and knowing how to seduce a male.Manga Question 12 (p. 10). Plot Sekijou's first appearance is in Question 12, where she asks Rizu about her relationship with Nariyuki. Although denied by Rizu, she remained unconvinced, and followed her back home. During her stay in the shop, she praised the udon's taste, as well as confirming Rizu's affection towards Nariyuki. * In Question 13, she is in the same team with Nariyuki during PE class. * In Question 14, she is the first one who notices that Rizu is missing. * In Question 23, Rizu invites Sekijou to have a sleepover in her house. * In Question 29, Sekijou is seen crying watching a romantic movie. * In Question 36, Sekijou received a text from Rizu and goes to her home to check on her. Quotes Trivia * Different from other close friends of main characters, her class is not revealed yet. * She has admired Rizu since middle school, and is willing to do anything involving Rizu * She enrolled in Ichinose Academy because she wanted to be classmates with Rizu. * She wants to attend a science university with Rizu. * She is slightly dense when it comes to inadvertently exposing her body to others, and will at times begin to take off her clothes in the presence of Nariyuki. * She calls Nariyuki and Rizu by full names. References Category:Female Category:Characters Category:3rd-Years